witcherfandomcom-20200223-history
Blood on the Battlefield
(not affected by ±5 level constraint) |Level = 20 |Previous = The Battle of Kaer Morhen |Next = Bald Mountain |Starting_icon = kaer morhen}} Blood on the Battlefield is a main quest in . Walkthrough You can start off by talking to your allies. Eskel will decide it's time to leave Kaer Morhen for good. Mousesack will be returning to Skellige soon but will tend to the wounded and leave some medicine before he does. Lambert will be really pissed. If Keira Metz is there she will tell Geralt she and Lambert are going together. Zoltan will tell Geralt it's time to counter-attack. Hjalmar will also be going back to Skellige. Vernon Roche and Ves will be in awe of what they just witnessed. Letho will say it's time for him to go, even if you tell him he can stay he accepts however you won't be able to see the rest of his stay. Once you are done go to the marker Avallac'h will be arguing with Yennefer about teaching Ciri to control her powers. Avallac'h will say that stronger forces are needed for the next encounter, Yennefer will propose the Lodge of Sorceresses. Ciri will be angry that she is excluded from the plans as always, you can agree or tell he they must protect her. Regardless Avallac'h will say that she must learn to control her powers, after which she leaves, you have tthe option to leave her be or follow her, if you do Avallac'h will stop you. Few days later Ciri will have problems mastering her powers, Avallac'h will look to Geralt to resolve the problem. You will now have 2 options to choose from, to have a drink with Ciri or to have a snowball fight. This is one of the decisions that will decide if Ciri lives or dies at the end of the game. If you wish to save her then pick the snowball fight. Snow Fight! Geralt will now be "fighting" Ciri, you have to pick up the snow and throw it at her. The first to score 8 hits wins. If you wish to win remember that Ciri can blink around so it's best to dodge her snowballs and only throw them when she stops to make her own snowballs. To Bald Mountain Ciri will wake Geralt early to tell him they are leaving to attend the sabbath on Bald Mountain and Imlerith will be the guest of honor. Now you will have another vital decision, you can propose to Ciri to see her Father or not. If you make the proposal Ciri will ask Geralt if he thinks she should see him, you can tell her to decide herself but ultimately it will be Geralt who has to decide. If you go see the Emperor this will put the Empress ending into motion. Vizima If you decided to see Emhyr, Ciri will remark they can pass Vizima along the way to Bald Mountain. Once you meet the Emperor you will have an additional decision which will decide Ciri's fate at the end of the game. Emhyr will offer Geralt the rest of the promised reward, if he accepts he will recieve 2000 and Bill of Exchange for another 100000 , however you will never get to see the money and this will make Ciri unhappy. Refuse the reward and Ciri will grab Geralt's hand and will be your next decision that will save her life. Emhyr will then instead award Geralt with a Black stallion that will become his new Roach. Time for some Payback After visiting Vizima or not you will reach your destination, Geralt can ask Ciri a few things about the celebration held by the Crones and Imlerith, after which it's time to head out to meet the hosts and guest of honor which concludes the quest ends. Journal entry : Ciri's explosion of power had frightened everyone, her most of all. Clearly these uncontrolled outbursts could not be allowed to happen again, and so when the sorceresses departed for Novigrad to gather the Lodge, Ciri, Geralt and Avallac'h remained at Kaer Morhen for a few more days. The Sage hoped to teach Ciri a few tricks for controlling her power. : Sad to say, in the beginning her training was not progressing as hoped. Ciri had trouble focusing - rage and resignation would overwhelm her in turns. : If Geralt chooses drinking: :: Though he desperately wanted to, Geralt did not know how to help her. The only idea that came to mind was to offer her some honest conversation over a few hearty glasses of something strong. : If Geralt chooses to have a snowball fight: :: Geralt, the wily old wolf, knew how to deal with this. Instead of hitting her over the head with some dry motivational lecture, he decided to resort to less conventional measures and... started a snowball fight. pure genius! And what fun! Ah, how I would have loved to have been there... But no matter, the important thing is this moment of carefree respite worked wonders on Ciri - her discouragement slackened and she returned to her training with newfound verve. : The next morning Ciri woke Geralt before dawn. She was wide-awake, a look of intense excitement on her face and urgency in her voice. What had brought her to this state? The prospect of revenge - she knew Imlerith would soon be attending a witches' sabbath on Bald Mountain. That would be their chance. : If Geralt chooses to take Ciri to Emhyr: :: Yet Geralt felt they needed to take care of other matters first. He had promised the emperor he would bring Ciri to see him, and intended to keep his word. Ciri and Geralt thus made a detour to Vizima. :: We had all long known Emhyr was an ingeniously ice-blooded negotiator, but this time his cold cunning plumbed new depths. While Ciri watched in horror, he offered to pay Geralt a reward for finding her, as though she were a lost goat or a runaway slave. '' :: '''If Geralt refuses the coin:' :: Luckily Geralt, his hair bristling and with a low but thundering growl, told the emperor exactly where he could stick his filthy lucre. :: If Geralt accepts the coin: :: Making matters worse, Geralt displayed a complete lack of empathy and accepted the emperor's gold. Rage and a profound disappointment filled Ciri's breast - and, indeed, who could blame her? : Leaving the safety of protective walls behind them, Geralt and Ciri ventured to Bald Mountain to exact their revenge on Imlerith. Objectives * Talk to Avallac'h about what to do next. (50 ) * If Geralt chooses snowball fight: ** Don't let the snowballs hit you. (8) ** Defeat Ciri in a snowball fight. (8) ** Make more snowballs. * Return to Ciri when you're ready to hit the road. Notes The timed dialogue option # Relax. You don't have to be good at everything. # Think I know what might lift your spirits. is one of several dialogue choices that determines Ciri's status at the end of the game. The first option contributes to the "bad" ending, while the second option contributes towards a "good" ending. The game gives you a strong hint regarding its consequences. If you pick the first choice, during the subsequent conversation, the game will show you a cat consuming a swallow. Note that this dialogue is the first deciding factor of the game, and it is still possible to achieve any ending after this point. Another important factor in this quest to especially keep note of is if Geralt chooses to take Ciri back to Emhyr. If the player does go with this portion of the quest before heading to Bald Mountain, the player will be presented with a choice that is also a pivotal factor in deciding the game's ending; when returning to the Emperor's palace, Geralt is presented with a massive reward for completing his task as the Emperor has willed it. However, the player is presented with two dialogue options that must be chosen before time expires: # Thanks. Definitely need it more than you do. # Didn't do this for the coin. Accepting the Emperor's reward will cause Ciri to resent Geralt and will definitely contribute to the negative ending, whereas rejecting the coin will cause Ciri to be happy over Geralt's choice and would contribute to a more positive ending. It should also be noted that choosing to return to the Emperor would help contribute to an additional ending (Ciri becomes Empress). * Emhyr's reward for accepting the coin amounts to 2000 and a Bill of Exchange, certifying 100,000 to Geralt upon complete victory of the Nilfgaardian Empire over the Northern Realms. * Upon returning to Kaer Morhen after completing this mission, a glitch may be encountered in which Keira will be found at the site of the the funeral pyre. On the map, her Alchemist icon will be visible, however the only way to reach her is to jump off the battlement where Geralt chats with Ciri prior to the earlier battle. Once reached, Geralt can ask her a mixture of questions from both the funeral pyre scene and her Velen location, plus buy goods. However, reaching her is a one-way trip as the door to reenter Kaer Morhen is locked and the area is otherwise surrounded by deadly cliffs. ar:دماء على أرض المعركة ru:Пейзаж после битвы Category:The Witcher 3 main quests